Love at first flight
by Mirimanda21
Summary: When a nervous Fluttershy starts at Cloudsdale High she thinks she will be alone, until another filly catches her eye. What will this shy pegasus do when she realises she is falling for the most popular filly at school and with her past catching up with her, how will she deal with the consequences. Or the guilt?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction based around Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's love for each other. If you don't like My little pony or if you don't like the idea of Rainbow and Fluttershy being together then just don't read it. Please don't hate.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rainbow, Flutterhy, Cloudsdale, and everything else are NOT mine. If they were I would not be broke.**

_Fluttershy's P.O.V_

It was my first day at Cloudsdale High, I peeked out from under the covers of my bed and then cautiously lowered myself to the cloud-floor below. After combing my hair so that it covered over half of my face I trotted downstairs. After eating about half a bowl of oats I made my slow way to school. Being a very weak flyer, I tended to trot where I could to avoid the embarrassment of falling onto my face. The sun was in the sky and the day was cheery but I wasn't sure it would stay that way. Talking to other ponies had never been my forte and being in roomful after roomful of ponies that I didn't know would be even worse,I could tell that I was sure to completely embarrass myself sometime during the day.  
As I trotted towards the gates I could see many colts and fillies flying around, showing of their stuff and others, standing gossiping. Making my way by, I could feel them looking at me, silently judging me with every step I took. Feeling lost and scared I made my way over to an empty corner and sat there, peering out at everypony through my mane. Suddenly the loud noise of the bell rang out across the school, I was so startled that I almost fell off the clouds. Slowly, I made my way into the building standing at the back of the crowd of "newbies" so that I wouldn't be noticed. We got given our time-tables and what did I have third lesson? GYM! On my very first day everyone would see how much of a weak flyer I was. Everyone would hate me. I was going to be alone forever.  
Making my way past the lockers through the crowd, I searched for the French class room. At least I was starting with one of my strong subjects. When I found the classroom I was 5 minutes late, I didn't want everypony staring at me as I walked through the classroom a teacher yelling,  
"Why are you late?" or worse, "Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard?" I counted up to three and then slowly back down under my breath,  
"One...two...three...two...one" Quietly pushing the door open, I stepped into the classroom and looked for an empty seat. The only desk free was right next to a particularly smelly colt with snot hanging out of his nose and an appallingly untidy mane. I sat down at the edge of my seat, as far away from him as possible and focused on the teacher. She was a purple mare with a silky pale pink mane, streaked with strips of darker shades. Her cutie mark was a French symbol _(like the one on Apple Bloom's when she had cutie pox)_. French was okay, but when the bell rang for the end of the lesson I wished we could have stayed there. I was getting closer and closer to Gym. Closer and closer to failure.

* * *

All too soon gym was upon me, my knee's were weak but not as weak as my ability of flight. The ground seemed very far away and way too easy to fall down to.  
"Okay fillies. We're going to do a one by one flight speed test to put you into groups." announced Ms. Dale, "Don't worry if you're not too good, we'll get those wings flapping in no time" I relaxed slightly, maybe my weak flying wouldn't be such a problem. My illusion was shattered by a muttering from the crowd,  
"Like we're gonna need help. I was flying since the day I was born." I gulped and shrunk back.  
I didn't focus as Ms. Dale called out names, all I cared about was trying not to make a fool of myself. I was pondering about whether I could get away with running off and hiding when I heared my name being called,  
"Fluttershy! Where is Fluttershy?" It was my turn!  
As calmly as I could, I trotted up to the start line and spread my wings, strained my legs and pushed of. Flapping my hardest I lost control, hitting a cloud, accidently kicking myself and dropping from the sky like a stone. Panic spread through me as both of my wingsglued themselves tomy sides. I knew for sure I could not survive. Then I saw a flash of rainbow out of the corner of my eye.

**So. What do you think? Please tell me by reviewing and maybe faving. Thanxx**

**Mirimanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey, it's me again. Please read and review or even favourite. Hope you are enjoying this and sorry if I don't update too regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever! Nada, zilch, nothing, nichts.**

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was going to be late for my favourite lesson ever, I zoomed to gym as fast as I could. Sooner I got there, sooner I could show off my stuff. I was building up speed, imagining that the Wonderbolts were right there, flying with me. Suddenly, my fantasies were interrupted my a loud scream. My wing-beats grew stronger as I sped towards the noise, a creamy yellow coloured pony with a pink mane and tail was falling out of the sky. Like a bullet, I whizzed downwards and across to catch her. Would I make it? I used the gravity to my advantage, pushing downwards with all my strength. I was gaining on her, getting closer and closer but so was the ground. I had one last chance to save her. Streamlining myself, I gave it my all. I was working harder than I ever had, flying faster than I ever had. I grabbed her round the middle and pulled up as fast as I could. She opened her wings and blushed as she slowly ascended. I couldn't help thinking that she was really pretty and when she went to the back of the crowd hiding there, she looked like a lost little lamb. It just made you want to give her a hug and a nice warm cocoa. I tried to stop myself thinking about how cute she was and start focusing on my awesomeness I was soon gonna do my speed test and my aim was to break the measure on the speed recording machine.

Finally, my name was called,

"Rainbow Dash!" I flexed out my wings, put one hoof up to the start line, licked my lips, narrowed my eyes and then I was off If the Wonderbolts could see me now, they would accept me straight away. I thought to myself. I flashed past the speedometer before sharply pulling to a stop. I looked at the machine, the pointer hand was spinning round and around.

"Oops." I said, although it wasn't a mistake. "Did I do that?" Grinning, flew back to my seat, more slowly this time.

* * *

At lunch I was just sitting with a bunch of my friends when I saw the shy yellow pegasus again. She was sitting alone in the corner, hidden behind her mane. I felt so sorry for her, having no friends. Should I go and talk to her? My thoughts started to picture what might happen if I did but they were once again interrupted.

"Awesome moves at gym, Rainbow." One of my friends told me. I blushed slightly,

"Aww, it was nothing." I replied waving a hoof and leaning towards my daffodil toasty.

"No! It was everything. Like you swooped in and saved that new girl like a bullet. You were truly awesome"

"Who is that newbie anyway?" Asked another.

"Don't know, she doesn't seem to belong on the clouds much." They continued gossiping as I realised that if I ever confessed that I had feelings for her my reputation would be forever lost. How could I just sit there and let them insult her?

"Ya, know what?" I told my friends, "I think I'm gonna go and talk to her."

"Why waste your time with a waste of feathers like that?"

"I just don't think we should be so mean about somepony we don't know." There was a reluctant chorus of the kinda "Yeah, I guess.". Slowly, putting one hoof in front of the other, I approached the new girl. As I got close to her my cheeks started feeling warm. Was I blushing?

"Umm.. Hi?" I I stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I'm Rainbow Dash." The yellow pegasus turned away and shrunk back. This is so awkward. What do I say? I decided to just awkwardly back away.

"SO..." Asked one of my pals.

"So... What?"

"What's her name, who is she?" They asked all staring at me.

"I don't know. She seems to shy and afraid to even talk to me." Some o them started to snigger.

"So-so, she can't fly and she won't talk? What's she doing here?" One jokseter asked

"|Hey! I'm sure with a little time to settle in and some practice with the flying she would suit Cloudsdale High just fine!" I told him as I jumped to the newbie's defence.

"What are you? Her body guard?" One taunted.

No I-"

"Or do you Luuurrrve her?"

NO! I just think it's not nice." I yelled, storming out of the mess hall. I flew angrily with strong stable wing beats all the way to the training arena. Normally, flying helped me relax but instead I was thinking. The second my anger had evaporated I started thinking about the shy newbie. Why did I like her so much? Did she like me? I was so caught up with my own questions I misjudged the cloud slalom and bashed my right wing straight into it. I was sent into a massive spin out and with only one wing to try to recover I was helpless.

Plummeting towards the earth, I needed to think of something. If I could just turn 43 degrees counter clockwise then I could straighten tout my right wing to glide on and my left wing would be all the power I needed. I started the struggle for balance. I could do this, but the earth was approaching too quickly. At this rate and speed of fall, all I could hope to do was soften the impact. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The Wonderbolts always said you are less likely to suffer very bad injury if you relax rather than tensing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. This is me again, sorry I haven't updated in like, AGES. Here is a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own actually, literally NOTHING. Nada, zilch, nothing, nichts, not one insy-winsy tiny-winy little bittybit.**

Fluttershy's P.O.V

_Oh my goodness. __Oh my goodness. __Oh my goodness. _Was all I could think. Again and again. After the rainbow maned, cyan pegasus had saved me. I had so many things to thing "Oh my goodness" about. I tried to order my thoughts at the corner table in the dining room when the blue pony came over to me. She tossed her forelock of red, orange and yellow to the side in one swift movement as she said.

"Umm...Hi" Before going on, "I'm Rainbow Dash" I didn't know what to say, I angled my head down and just stared at the floor. When she finally left, I saw her talking with the popular kids. Laughing and such, when suddenly it changed. Rainbow Dash yelled something at them and flew out, her wings skimming the edges of the cloud door as she did so. I didn't know what they had said but she looked really upset. I thought about following her but how could a weak little filly like me ever be able to keep up with her, let alone make her feel better. Besides, I told myself, I had things to worry about to. I really needed to improve my flying so I gently flitted to the gym. I didn't know how I could improve by about 50 wing power but I had to try.

My hooves touching the cloud, I gently landed and trotted towards the open gym when I saw Dash doing the slalom. She was going really fast, gliding between the columns as she zoomed, her streamlined position hardly making a sound as she cut through the air. On the second to last cloud she lost focus and slammed her right wing straight into the pole. She was falling, I had to do something, but what? I was too much of a weak flyer. Even if I caught up with her I would never be able to catch her.

Without thinking any further I folded in my wings and jumped curling into a ball in mid air so I could get down below her, the ground raced up to meet me as I passed her in a flash I spread my wings. _You can do this Fluttershy. _I told myself as I swooped upwards using all my power. I felt my forelegs strain as I caught her and now we were both falling, but slightly slower. I knew it wouldn't be enough as I surged my energy into every wing beat, forcing the decent to slow. I remembered my mothers face on the night before the incident, I would do this for her. I channelled every good feeling I could into energy, becoming stronger and stronger as the decent became an ascent. I was doing it!

She opened one eye, realising that she had not hit the ground and hurriedly flew along side me.

"Are you al right?" I asked her, concerned about her injured right wing. She paused to look at it,

"I've been better, I've been worse. I'll be fine." She reassured me before adding, "We've got to stop catching each other though, it's getting kinda weird." I smiled slightly and blushed as I peered at her through my mane. As our hooves touched down on the cloud we were about to go our separate ways when she said,

"That was pretty cool of you. Saving me like that, wanna hang sometime?" I was so happy.

"I'd love to!" I told her quietly, before adding, "If you don't mind." as I fluttered toward Geography class. The whole way through class I was hardly listening to Mr Shoe, the grey stallion pegasus with an unremarkable brown mane and tail. I was too busy thinking about Rainbow Dash. When I looked down I realised that I had been doodling little Dashes in my book and writing Rainbow Dash in different styles. _Why am I doing this? She's just a friend. I don't like, LIKE LIKE her. Do I? _I thought to myself.

* * *

After school, I went straight back home and up to my room of the house that once belonged to my parents. I sat at my mirror looking at a photo of them and just cried. It was all my fault, I hadn't meant to but I knew. It was my fault that they weren't there. With my parents gone I wasn't going to be able to stay in the house for much longer. I had managed to get by for almost a year but the cloud owner was growing impatient. I knew I would have to leave so I packed my esential belongings into a small saddle bag. I was going to be kicked out soon so I thought I should get out of the way.

My hoof steps echoed down a street that night as I searched for a place to rest. I wished I could turn back time, I wished I could erase the things I'd done. I wished upon every star in the great sky for the same thing. Every night, I wished that I had never existed.

I wandered down many streets looking at windows where silhouetted figures were laughing, having a good time with their family. How I longed to have my parents back, how I longed not to have done what I did. I found a suitable corner for sleeping and turned around in it a few times counter clockwise as if I could turn back time. As if I could erase the things that I'd done. As I gently lay my head down and put a thin cloth over my freezing body I shut my eyes knowing that I could never escape my past. I would never out run my fears, the last thing I saw before I drifted out of consciousness was the pair of green eyes belonging to my mother. A pair of eyes that I would never see again. A pair f eyes that I hoped were watching me from heaven.


End file.
